


More Rick Than You Think

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, also in a later chapter, beastiality, but not in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: A story about Morty's sexual excesses and Rick bearing secretly witness to it.





	1. A Dog is Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I've got no excuses for the origin of this idea…
> 
> This particular chapter is set pre S1EP2.

** More Rick Than You Think – Chapter 1: A Dog is Good Company **

  
  
  
Rick Sanchez was a man who had experienced a lot in his long life.  
We're not just talking about exotic plants that he had discovered on far off planets or strange lifeforms that he had encountered and who had defied all sense of logic.  
He was a man who had fucked everything that was fuckable in the known universe and had indulged in every kink that existed under the sun – well, suns, moons, collapsing stars… you get the idea.  
  
Yet, it seemed almost ironic in comparison that in all his life, he had fathered only one offspring – at least as far as he knew – and that was his sweet daughter, Beth, that he had with an almost boringly normal and decent human woman on earth, Diane.  
  
Now, being a man of science, Rick knew that genetics were a bitch and they were responsible for passing down the best but also the worst of yourself to your offspring.  
He could easily see it in Beth who was incredibly smart and had a keen perception but also the bad habit of alcohol abuse to deal with the bullshit of her daily life.  
However, he didn't see all too much of himself in his grandchildren.  
Well, maybe something could be found in Summer who was pretty tough and quick to adapt to new situations, making her a reliable companion on his adventures.  
However, he couldn't ever find a trace of himself in his grandson, Morty.  
Rick figured that the boy just had too much of Jerry in him and that was probably a good thing. It made them so different that they were practically opposites and that was also what made them fit together as partners in crime so perfectly well.  
Putting also into consideration what a depraved bastard he was – in his own book anyway – it was probably for the best that not too many of his traits were being passed down the line.  
  
Now, of course, you could imagine the surprise that Rick Sanchez felt when one day he discovered that Morty might not have been as different from him as he thought.  
No, in the end Morty Smith proved to be just as fucked up as his grandfather.  
He was more Rick than the scientist had ever thought.  
  
  
It all started on a seemingly normal day – a Thursday afternoon, to be precise.  
Beth and Jerry were both still at work and Summer was hanging out with her friends.  
Morty, having no friends, always came straight home after school and went to his room probably to make his homework – what a waste of time, Rick thought.  
That's why he was going to Morty's room to drag the boy with him on a new adventure since he had to do an errand anyways and could use the company.  
  
He was just about to burst into Morty's room – he never bothered knocking and he certainly wasn't going to start doing it now – when he heard some noises from inside.  
It sounded like Morty was not alone in there. Well, either that or he was talking to himself.  
As much fun as it would have been to startle – and potentially embarrass – the boy by just bursting in the room like usual, Rick actually decided to listen at the door.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha! That tickles, Snuffles!" Morty squealed with laughter.  
  
Oh. Morty was just playing with his dog in there.  
Rick felt disappointed.  
Would have been more fun to interrupt Morty while he was getting something going on with a girl, he thought. Then again with his constant anxiety and his social awkwardness the boy was probably never going to get a girlfriend unless he accidentally knocked one up and then got her to pity him enough to stay with him – just like his father, Jerry, did.  
  
Rick shook his head at the thought. He had really thought that he had taught his daughter better than that.  
Reminding himself that he wasn't actually around to teach her much of anything, he guessed that he might also be to blame a little for this.  
Then again, Beth was a smart woman and really should have known better.  
  
  
Feeling a bit down by all of his thoughts, Rick didn't even bother with making a dramatic entrance by throwing the door open like he usually did and instead opened it normally.  
Just as he was about to tell Morty to stop playing around with the dog and come with him, he stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open.  
  
Morty was on his bed and playing with the family dog, all right, but not in the way that Rick had expected.  
Reflexes kicking in, Rick closed the door again at least enough so that Morty wouldn't spot him as the boy had yet to notice that someone had come into the room and seen him, but still enough that he could look inside.  
Why Rick did that and not just left, pretending to not have seen this and drinking until he passed out was beyond the scientist.  
It was probably the rush of seeing something so wrong and forbidden and that including his usually overanxious grandson – which made this whole situation feel even more wrong – coupled with his kink for voyeurism.  
  
So, Rick just stayed at Morty's door and watched through the slight crack that he had left at what was going on inside.  
With an almost sick satisfaction, Rick noticed that he had just the perfect angle to view all of the action.  
  
  
Inside, Morty was laying on his bed, completely naked and unaware that his grandfather had been halfway in his room just a few seconds before and was now watching him through the small gap of the not fully closed door.  
This was only thanks to the fact that he had closed his eyes in pleasure – something he had done when he had thrown his head back and moaned deliciously from the sensations that Snuffles' rough tongue had caused him.  
As the white fluffy dog that was situated between Morty's spread legs stopped licking at the inside of the boy's thigh, Morty opened his eyes again and sat up.  
  
"Good boy." Morty praised as he ruffled his pet dog's head.  
  
The dog nuzzled right back into the touch and then licked at Morty's palm and fingers, making the boy giggle again.  
  
"Okay, now…" Morty started and reached for a jar that was on the bed beside him.  
  
  
Rick squinted his eyes, trying to make out what was inside the mysterious jar that he hadn't noticed before now. 'Peanut butter…?'  
  
  
Morty reached with two fingers of his other hand inside and scraped some of the sticky, brown substance out before he slathered it over his balls.  
  
"Now lick it off, Snuffles." Morty instructed and the dog drove right into it.  
  
Morty threw his head back and 'ooohed' as the dog's tongue darted out and greedily lick all of that tasty peanut butter off.  
  
  
'Really, Morty? Are you that desperate to get your balls licked?' Rick thought from his observational place, crude remark on his tongue, but keeping his mouth shut as he still just continued to watch.  
  
  
Morty moaned and writhed a little around on the bed while Snuffles still lavished his balls. Even after all the peanut butter was gone, the dog still continued to lick a bit more.  
  
"Such… such a good… boy…" Morty praised a little breathlessly.  
  
Again, he dipped his fingers into the jar and this time slathered the sticky substance on his hard shaft.  
Snuffles didn't even needed an invitation and already started lapping at the base of his cock before Morty was finished coating his meaty pole with the peanut butter.  
  
"Oh yes!" The boy moaned loudly and threw his head back again.  
  
His hips arched a little and his dick bobbed with the movement as the small and rough tongue teased the heated flesh with quick and short strokes.  
Beads of precum started to form at the tip and slowly ran down the shaft, but Snuffles didn't seem to mind as he was eagerly licking them off, too.  
  
Morty was still mindlessly moaning "Sooo gooood, Snuffles! Gooood boooy…"  
  
  
Rick was impressed at how vocal the boy could be. Getting affected by the noises and the sight, he slowly pressed a hand over the growing bulge in his pants but still kept quiet.  
After all, there was no need to alert his grandson that he was there and watching the show.  
  
  
Morty was as oblivious as ever as he still enjoyed his pet dog's ministrations.  
Snuffles still licked eagerly at the boy's cock even though by now, the peanut butter was mostly gone and the dog was only lapping at the pre that flowed along the shaft.  
After a while, the canine stopped its actions and looked expectantly at its owner, waiting for more praise again.  
Panting heavily now, Morty did praise his loyal pet. The boy's face was flushed and his body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat already.  
Once more, Morty took some of the contents from the jar.  
This time he smeared it on his anus.  
  
"Lick my hole now, Snuffles." He instructed the dog.  
  
Again, the dog didn't wait long and dug right in.  
As Snuffles' tongue darted out and lapped over his puckered entrance, Morty moaned loudly before he bit down his lower lip – hard.  
His hips were shaking a little as he could feel sparks shooting through his body, starting from his entrance and spreading out to everywhere, reaching even up into his fingertips like an electrical current.  
  
  
Rick swallowed heavily and the hand on his bulge was massaging his clothed member quite eagerly now.  
Still, he refused to free his cock from the confines of his pants.  
His eyes were still fixed on the sight of his writhing grandson and he couldn't look anywhere else.  
  
  
Morty moaned and babbled nonsense at this point, but it seemed like he wasn't the only one that was aroused and ready for more.  
Snuffles abandoned licking at the boy's opening in favor of trying to hump his dog cock against him.  
  
"H-hold on a second, Snuffles." Morty tried to calm down his pet.  
  
He grabbed his pillow and put it underneath his butt to give his dog better access and also to get into a more comfortable position.  
Wisely enough, Morty had already lubed his asshole up beforehand because he already knew from experience that Snuffles wouldn't be patient enough at this point to wait for him to do it.  
It certainly wasn't the first time that he had done this with his dog, but it might be one of the few last times because his mom was insisting on getting Snuffles neutered. Unfortunately, Morty was running out of reasons why they couldn't do that – not that he would bring his current situation up as a reason, no matter how valid it was in his book.  
  
As Snuffles tried to mount him, Morty reached down to help and guide the canine's cock inside his ass.  
He moaned as the animal penis penetrated him, pushing past the rim and diving deep inside.  
Snuffles didn't give Morty any time to adjust as he was just eagerly humping into him.  
  
  
'Well, shit.' Rick thought.  
  
The hot sight of the dog rutting into his grandson had him finally freeing his own cock and stroking over the erection with quick, hard strokes.  
Rick couldn't help but imagine how it would look like if Morty were to do this with a much bigger dog.  
He could see Morty in front of his inner eye. On all fours and being mounted by a Doberman pinscher, taking that big dog dick, knot and all, in his ass.  
The wonderfully sinful mental image made Rick squeeze himself harder and his breath quickened up yet he successfully held a groan in.  
  
'Yeah! Take that dog cock like a little bitch in heat!'  
  
  
Morty continued to moan loudly, clearly enjoying the rough fucking.  
The dog's claws were digging into his hips and the white fur stroked teasingly against his balls and cock with every motion.  
  
"So good, Snuffles! Fuck! I'm getting close!"  
  
  
Rick felt himself get closer as well. With glassy eyes and an open, drooling mouth he stared fixated at the sinful sight and sped up his strokes.  
  
'Yeah! C'mon! Cum already, you dirty little whore!'  
  
  
Morty kept teetering at the edge, his whole body shaking from the pleasure that was cursing through it. It took only one last, deep thrust from the canine, the swollen knot pushing past the sphincter and emptying his hot seed inside the hole that Morty finally lost it.  
With a really loud moan that sounded almost like a howl, he reached his climax and his cum sputtered over his stomach and chest, some of it also soiling Snuffles' white fur.  
  
  
At the same time, Rick came inside his hand.  
He had to bite his bottom lip hard, but couldn't hold a little groan back – not that Morty would have noticed it in his current state.  
The old man continued to stand at the door, trying to catch his breath again and looked at his grandson who was also still panting heavily.  
  
  
Morty was bathing in the sweet afterglow of his orgasm, which was still fueled on by the feeling of Snuffles' cock emptying more dog jizz into his already filled up hole.  
The canine had collapsed on his stomach and the brunet was lazily petting its head, telling it that it had done a good job.  
  
  
Rick only watched for a minute more and then decided that he should probably get lost before his grandson would finally notice him.  
So, he wiped his cum-covered hand on a napkin that he produced from inside his lab coat and tucked his spend dick back into his pants.  
  
Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what to think of the entire thing, but he was sure that he wouldn't address it. He'd probably just forget about it and never think about it again – that's what he mentally told himself anyways as he walked away.  
  
Little did Rick know that this was only the beginning and he would get to witness much more of Morty's debauchery…


	2. Incest Porn and Massaging Devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me forever, but I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for that, but I promise that you won't have to wait this long for the next one.  
> Also first time writing SumMorty. I hope I could do this ship some justice.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Morty/Summer, still one-sided Rick/Morty, vibrators and more voyeurism

** More Rick Than You Think – Chapter 2: Incest Porn and Massaging Devices **

  
  
  
Rick busted into Morty's room, only to find… that it was empty.  
Where the heck was the boy? He had something amazing to show him and wanted someone easily impressible to admire his newest work.  
  
If Morty wasn't with Rick or at school the boy would be at home either watching TV or be in his room masturbating or whatever else he ever did in there.  
The only times that the boy, who had no friends to hang out with, would leave the house was when Rick would give him a new device that he had to invent for Morty so he could try it out outside. Having his own little adventure in the safety of home soil or something like that.  
  
  
Miffed at the discovery, Rick went back down the hall intent on returning to the garage and not give any shits about Morty's absence, when he heard Summer giggling in her room.  
He would have dismissed the sound and just walked past the door if it hadn't been followed by a moan that sounded suspiciously like it came from a Morty.  
  
Rick halted in front of Summer's bedroom door, but didn't enter.  
For a moment, he tried to analyze what could possibly happen inside that would produce the sounds that he had just heard.  
Coming up with more scenarios that he didn't want to see – or rather ones that he actually **did** want to see – than ones that would be considered PG, he decided to be on the safe side and just take a peek.  
  
Cracking the door open, silently and just enough that he could get a glimpse of what was going on in there, he could indeed spy both of his grandkids on Summer's bed.  
Morty was bare, safe for his yellow t-shirt that he always wore while his big sister was still fully clothed.  
Said girl was brandishing a massage stick like a queen would swing around her scepter and the smug look on her face matched the image. She then brought it to her little brother's leaking erection – just underneath the head – which drew another moan from the boy.  
  
  
'What the heck, Summer? I knew that Morty was a little bastard, but you're into some crazy shit, too?' Rick thought as he took in the scurrile scene.  
  
  
The redhead cackled again and let the vibrating stick trail up and down the shaft once while she focused on Morty's face. The boy was blushing furiously, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth digging into his lower lip in a sad attempt to stifle the sounds he made, but he couldn't stop a drawn-out groan from escaping him.  
He released a breath as she pulled away again. Then he pouted cutely.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Summer. Why can't you just give me your massage stick and let me go to my room?" Morty whined.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wants my stuff to masturbate with so you also have to play by my rules." Summer said with a grin that look almost diabolical.  
  
  
Oh, so that's what was going on here.  
Rick quickly deducted that Morty had asked his sister if he could borrow her massage stick or something along those lines and then she made him confess that he wanted to use it to masturbate and was now teasing him about it.  
He's certainly heard stories as well as seen firsthand how the girl made her little brother do whatever she wanted and beg for certain things. It was sad and amusing to watch at the same time, but Rick had no idea how far both of the siblings were willing to go with their little quarrels.  
At least it looked like Morty was really desperate about getting his sister's massaging device and Summer had no qualms about humiliating him and have him beg her for it.  
Honestly, for as much as his granddaughter seemed to have struck after him, Rick hadn't thought that she would be capable of doing something like this…  
  
  
"Summer! I already did this much! What more do you want from me?! Can't just hand it over?" Morty argued back now, clearly fed up with her attitude.  
  
The redhead snorted and crossed her arms.  
  
"You don't get to make any demands here. After all, you're the pervert who tried to sneak in here and steal this…" she motioned towards the small rod "…and do nasty stuff with it. Why should I allow you to use my stuff and have your nasties all over it? Actually I should tell mom about this!"  
  
Morty became small again. "Don't tell her, Summer…"  
  
"So, you see, if you don't want me to tell everyone about this, you better do what I say."  
  
Her haughty attitude was back as the boy sighed in resignation.  
  
"…well, w-what do you want me to do?"  
  
She gave him a push so that he landed on his back.  
  
"Spread your legs!" She held the stick up as a teacher would hold up a cane when they were scolding one of their students.  
  
Very, **very** reluctantly, her little brother followed the order and his thighs parted. "Aw geez…"  
  
  
Rick almost snorted at the display and risked giving away that he was spying on them.  
  
'Sheesh! Why do you always have to be so pathetic, Morty?' He silently questioned his grandson.  
  
It was really a sad sight to see the little brunet get this easily dominated by his older sister. Rick bet that he could actually do the very same thing without having any kind of incentive like the redhead had.  
The boy was just always so damn compliant and submissive and easily moldable. Sure, there was the occasional moment after an intense adventure where Morty's nerves were frayed and he would bitch at him, but generally, he would follow along with everything that Rick wanted from him.  
Admittedly, it made him feel powerful – not that he **certainly** wasn't very powerful and knew it, but it never failed to stroke his ego – and it was getting addictive. Sometimes he was scaring himself thinking about all the possible things that he could make Morty do or do to him…  
  
He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about that.  
So, he focused back on what was happening in his granddaughter's room.  
  
  
Morty looked uncomfortable and very embarrassed as he looked up at his older sister, legs obediently splayed and his erect cock on clear display.  
After she had caught him rummaging through her walk-in closet in search for the massaging device – just when he finally found it – and didn't buy his excuses, making him fess up in the end, Summer had made him take off his pants and underwear and stroke himself to hardness (which hadn't really taken long) before she turned the stick on and began to poke some of his more _sensitive_ _spots_ with it. Complaining about that didn't help much as she used the logic against him that this was what he actually wanted the massage stick for in the first place.  
  
So now, he was stuck like this – in this very humiliating position – and at his sister's mercy. And if there was one thing that he knew very well about Summer, then that she didn't know mercy when it came to stuff like this.  
  
"How much do you want it, Morty~?" She teased in a sing-song voice as she towered over him now.  
  
His head turned an even deeper shade of red and he averted his eyes as he mumbled "…a…lot…"  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you?" The way she said it made it obvious that she **had** **heard** him.  
  
Morty grumbled softly. "Please, Summer. I-I want it really bad." He said louder and clearer.  
  
Summer's seemingly permanent grin broadened. "Where do you want it?"  
  
The brunet growled, getting really frustrated with his sister's game. "Why do yo—AAaaahh!!"  
  
He shouted in surprise and pleasure when Summer suddenly pressed the vibrating stick against his shaft again, holding it close to the base.  
  
"Do you want it here~?"  
  
Morty could feel the vibrations in his very core from how hard she pushed against him. His back arched slightly as he tried to move even closer towards the source of pleasure.  
  
"Or do you want it here?" She moved the item lower, making circling motions over his balls with it.  
  
The sounds that Morty produced rather resembled those of a tortured animal now.  
Still, Summer showed no mercy, looking rather delighted at hearing his howls.  
  
Keeping the sweet torment up for a minute or two, it seemed rather abrupt when she suddenly went all the way up the shaft and focused the white round end directly on the head or her little brother's erection. "Or maybe this is where you actually want it~"  
  
Morty's reaction to that was instantaneous and he arched up with a loud scream.  
  
  
Rick's hand was already down in his pants and massaging his erection as he continued to bear witness to this scene.  
  
Damn, why did Morty always have to be so vocal?!  
  
'Such a little freak that you're letting your sister do this to you…' He thought.  
  
By now, Rick already knew very well that his grandson was a pervert – way beyond what falls under the category of your typical horny teenager. However, he wouldn't have expected him to be an incestuous bastard like this.  
Somehow, this realization just made his dick even harder.  
  
  
The brunet's thighs were trembling and his member was leaking like crazy, covering the massage stick in his pre where it touched the slit.  
However, just short before he reached his climax, Summer pulled away again. With a disappointed moan, Morty sank back on the bed again.  
  
"S-Summer…just let me…c-cum…please…" He begged while taking in big gulps of air again.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Morty." His sister teased again. "You don't really deserve it…"  
  
The brunet was desperate. "Please, Summer~ J-just touch me, please!"  
  
"Ew! I'm not gonna jerk you off, Morty. That's gross!"  
  
  
Rick had to catch himself from snickering at that statement. The irony of the situation made it just so hilarious.  
  
Also, 'What the fuck, Morty?! Are you really that desperate to get off that you're begging your sister to jerk you now?'  
  
It made him wonder if his grandson would also beg like this if it were someone else from their family who would be with him right now…  
  
  
Not being able to take it anymore, Morty reached down to touch his pulsing flesh since Summer refused to help him. However, as soon as his sister saw the movement, she slapped his hand away.  
  
"I didn't say that you could touch yourself." She scolded.  
  
The boy whined pathetically again. "Please~ I r-really need to cum."  
  
"Well, I didn't give you permission to cum now." Summer reprimanded him again. "As if I would want you to do that in my bed. Besides, this is still punishment for sneaking in my room and trying to steal my stuff!"  
  
The redhead was really merciless, but Morty should have already expected that. Whimpering he twisted around on the sheets, still seeking some form of relieve. That he could technically ignore her threats and just go back to his room to masturbate in peace didn't even cross his mind.  
  
"Please, Summer~" he began to beg once more. "I-I'm sorry a-and promise that I won't do it again. Just please let me have it."  
  
The elder hummed in mock contemplation.  
  
"I don't know…" She leaned over her writhing brother. "Maybe I'll change my mind if you confess what exactly you wanted to use my massage stick for."  
  
"B-but you already know what I was going to use it for." Irritation swung in his voice since his sister's request confused him.  
  
He had already confessed that he was going to use it to masturbate. What more did she want from him?  
  
"Nu-uh. I want to hear **in detail** what you were going to do with it."  
  
Before the boy could answer, she brought the still vibrating stick back between his legs again, rubbing it over his balls. And again, Morty was reduced to unintelligent moaning.  
  
"You still haven't answered where you want it." She reminded him.  
  
Instead of answering, Morty only rolled his hips, trying get more of that stimulation.  
  
Unhindered by the lack of response, Summer let the stick trail up and down his shaft again, keeping the touches almost feather light just to tease him even more and pulling back every time that he tried to buck into it.  
  
"You know, Morty…" She drawled and briefly pulled away once more. "…I bet you're a real freak…"  
  
Almost gently, she let the vibrating device glide over his taint and Morty jolted as it touched his perineum for a moment. Summer looked a little surprised at the reaction, but grinned a second later again.  
  
Another loud moan escape the brunet as his sister finally reached her intended goal and stopped at his entrance. "…I bet this is where you want to put it!"  
  
She added more pressure as she pressed the stick against the unyielding opening and Morty clawed at the bedsheets.  
  
"N-no! I didn't—I wasn't—I-I'm not!" He shook his head in denial even when his hips lifted again.  
  
  
'Such a bad liar you are, Morty…'  
  
Rick's hand pumped his own member more furiously.  
Seeing Summer dominating her little brother like that was actually quite a turn on.  
She'd probably make a good dominatrix with a bit more experience under her belt, he thought.  
…also Morty would be making a really good sub…  
  
  
"Ahh! No, S-Summer! Don't!" The brunet begged as the thick round tip pushed more insistently against his dry hole.  
  
While it was true that he liked to play with his butt and put things inside there – something that he would never let his grandfather know because that would only encourage him more to make him smuggle contraband in his behind – he really hadn't intended to put the stick there. And especially not without any lube.  
  
"Pl-please stop! Not th-there, S-Summer!"  
  
The tip was digging into his rim, dangerously close to breaching him.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Morty. I know that you're a little freak that likes to take it up the ass. Don't deny that."  
  
She didn't _really_ know, but she always had a hunch and suspected something like this. So, she wanted him to confess – to confirm that she was right about it!  
  
"Y-yeah!" Morty admitted with a shrill voice. "B-but not this!"  
  
Satisfied with the answer, the redhead finally decided to have some mercy on her brother. She stopped pushing the massage stick against the rosy pucker and moved slightly upwards again.  
  
"Then maybe you like it more here?" With those words, she sought out his perineum again and pressed the vibrating object tightly against it.  
  
Morty practically sobbed as his body was wrecked with pleasure, feeling the buzzing sensation traveling through every part of him and his nerve endings catching fire. Since he already had been so close to the edge it didn't even take a full minute of having his prostrate stimulated from the outside before he orgasmed.  
With another sharp buck of his hips, he arched upwards and came all over the front of his yellow shirt, his hoarse scream accompanying the event.  
  
  
Almost at the same time as Morty, Rick reached his climax as well, making a mess inside his underwear.  
  
'…Fuck…'  
  
His eyes were still locked on his grandchildren as he slowly pulled his hand out of his pants again…  
  
  
Morty collapsed back on the mattress, completely worn out. His ribcage rose and sank with each gasping breath, his eyes were closed, tiny tears still clinging to the corners, his mouth was open and a bit of drool trailing down his left cheek, his still spread legs were trembling slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm and he was sweating all over, his t-shirt completely drenched and ruined now – also thanks to the additional stain that he just left on it.  
  
*Click!*  
  
His eyes flew open. She did not just…!  
  
Summer grinned like the cat that got the cream, her mobile in hand and admiring the screen.  
  
She really just took a snapshot of him!  
  
"Summer!" He screeched and scrambled to rip the phone out of her hand.  
  
She pulled away and twisted her body around, hugging the mobile phone to her chest as if it was her most prized possession. However, the boy didn't give up and tried to lunge at her, both toppling from the bed and scrambling around on the floor now, completely disregarding Morty's state of undress and the mess he made.  
  
With a flush of embarrassment on his face, he shouted at his sister. "Delete it, Summer!!"  
  
  
As the squabble turned into a wrestling match, Rick turned away from the door. He decided that it was getting too childish for his taste now…also, he was in dire need for a change of briefs.  
  
While leaving, he thought that he also was going to hack Summer's phone later so he could get a copy of that picture for… _completely scientific_ _reasons_ of course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I still can't believe that it actually took me this long to write this. Especially since I had the first few lines down for months without getting any progress and now wrote the whole thing in practically one go. My muse can be really whimsical…  
> By the way, Summer's massage stick was a nod to the "Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure" for those of you who haven't played it / are unfamiliar with that game.


	3. Horse Dicks Are Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya that this chapter would come up faster :) Hope you'll like it!  
> Also, I know that I'm one day late with posting, but it's Easter and all that (Happy Easter by the way!)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: one-sided Rick/Morty, masturbation, anal smut, sex toys, horse dick and voyeurism again

** More Rick Than You Think – Chapter 3: Horse Dicks Are Amazing **

  
  
  
As Rick sat on the couch, barely paying attention to the TV, he wondered what Morty was up to now.  
He could bet that the boy was masturbating again. The better question here would be if he was doing some standard shit or if the little bastard was satisfying one of his slightly crazier kinks again.  
  
It wasn't as if Rick was actually waiting for Morty to do that so that he could just spy on the boy again and bust a nut himself.  
However, the temptation to check on the boy and see what debauchery he might be up to was too strong for Rick.  
So, he found himself on the way up to Morty's room again.  
  
Instead of just waltzing in as he usually did, he halted in front of the door and listened. It was silent. In fact, it was too silent.  
As he opened the door, he found the room unsurprisingly empty.  
  
Now, where did the little turd ran off to again?  
He checked Summer's room next, again listening before quietly opening the door, but Morty also wasn't in there.  
Rick's unibrow curled in thought as he wondered where his grandson had vanished off to.  
He was pretty damn sure that Morty didn't come downstairs again, after he went up – unless he sneaked down and out of the house, but why would he do that?  
Ergo, the boy must be still somewhere upstairs.  
The only room that was left was Beth's and Jerry's bedroom.  
  
'Really, Morty? In your parents' bed?' Rick thought slightly amused as he went to the last door in the hallway.  
  
Again, he tried to only listen instead of opening the door, but he didn't hear anything.  
Almost believing that Morty had indeed snuck out of the house and ready to go back downstairs and watch TV again, he suddenly heard something.  
  
There was a little rustling noise.  
Not sure if he just imagined it, he listened more intently and after a short while, he was pretty sure that he heard a sigh.  
  
Jackpot! So, the little shit was in there, after all!  
And there was no doubt that the boy was doing something deliciously filthy again.  
Not wanting to be left out, Rick eased the door open and noticed that if Morty where to turn in the direction of the door right now, he would immediately spot that his grandfather was watching him from the doorway.  
  
Sure, Rick could have invented something by now that would allow him to watch without even having to open doors anymore – for example from his computer in the garage with which he could access the footage of his security system since he had planted cameras all around the house ages ago without anyone else knowing about it – but there was an excitement in trying to do this with the possibility of getting caught that Rick didn't want to give up. Even if the risks were crazily high right now.  
  
As Rick had suspected, Morty was on the bed, already completely naked and visibly hard.  
That wasn't the only thing that was on the bed though.  
Rick could clearly see that the boy was kneeling over a huge dildo, the tip of the enormous thing was wedged between Morty's soft round cheeks.  
  
At first, Rick wondered if Morty had actually stolen a dildo from his personal collection because the dildos that the scientist had were mostly replicas from alien genitalia – more specifically some of the bigger examples.  
However, as he looked closer he could see that the dildo that Morty was trying to fit into his small ass was an anatomically correct replica of a horse's dick from earth.  
It must have been Beth's then.  
  
Rick knew that his daughter always had a love for horses – she had ever since she was a little kid – but he didn't think that her love would have actually transformed into a fetish for her.  
Then again, with someone like Jerry as a husband it was probably more than normal for her to have developed such fantasies.  
  
Shaking his head, Rick stopped thinking about the kinks of his daughter in favor of watching his grandson taking a huge dildo up the ass.  
  
Now, this didn't go as easy as it sounded.  
Without a doubt, Morty had already prepared himself, lubing up his hole and loosening his entrance with four fingers, but even with the stretching, the boy had trouble working even just the tip in.  
Morty was visibly struggling, trying to guide the head of the dildo into his opening as he kneeled over it – one hand on his ass to spread his cheeks apart and help opening himself up, the other hand on the sex toy.  
The thing was just too big – too thick, actually – to just slide smoothly into him and the boy was starting to get frustrated about the unsuccessfulness of his little mission.  
  
He tried different angles, gyrating his hips as he did. Tried to add more pressure as he just wanted to sit down on it and take it inside him, but it slipped away again.  
Morty huffed and his failed attempts were starting to make him exhausted. With this lousy success rate, he was about ready to give up.  
Then with one last try, he finally had the right angle and the fake phallus didn't slip up his crack or between his thighs again, but inside him.  
  
"AAH!!" Morty moaned loudly as he felt the tip suddenly entering. "Oh shit! Yes!"  
  
If Morty would have been a bit more perceptive he might have heard Rick's soft moan over his own, but thankfully, he didn't.  
The old man had already one hand on the bulge in his pants and was slowly kneading it.  
  
'Yeah, that's a good boy. Show grandpa how much of that huge dick you can take, Morty.'  
  
Morty had to take a little pause to get used to the dildo.  
His hole stretched to a new limit as he never had something this thick in his ass ever before and his legs were shaking a little as he took deep breaths and tried to relax his muscles around the huge horse dick.  
After getting adjusted to the massive girth, he slowly he began to move up and down on it, mewling with each motion and gradually building up to a steady rhythm.  
  
  
Rick's hand was inside his pants now as he watched the spectacle with baited breath. His tongue glided over his dry and chapped lips and he wanted to see Morty take more – so much more – of that dildo inside his cute little ass. Preferably, all of it even though he knew that it was impossible, but a man can fantasize.  
  
Not 'impossible' in the sense that the feat would be humanly unmanageable. Rick had been together with quite a lot of freaks in his time and he had seen a twink taking a huge 20-inch dildo all the way up his ass. And damn, had that been a sight to see!!  
Of course, mastering that would take some training and it was also not exactly heathy to take objects that deep into your rectum.  
However, Rick did admire Morty's enthusiasm as the boy tried to take the dildo a little bit deeper every time that he dropped down on it.  
  
  
"Ah! Aah! Fuck!" the brunet cursed softly as he kept on riding the horse dick with vigor.  
  
  
Hearing his grandson like this was certainly doing things to Rick. Mostly because it was so untypical for the boy to curse.  
The scientist had freed his hard cock from his pants in the meantime and as he continued to watch and listen to Morty, he wished he knew what exactly he was thinking about right now. He would have loved it if the boy would just vocalize what exactly was going through his head, so Rick would be able to picture it, too.  
  
Was he actually imagining riding a real horse right now? Being in some filthy stable and taking a real stallion's dick like a little cock-hungry slut?  
Considering that the boy had no shame about mating with his own dog, the thought was not too much out there.  
Or, could he be thinking about fucking a hunk who just happened to have an oversized cock? Imagining himself in the position of one of the actors in the many porn movies that he watched, who was riding on some muscular guy's hard length?  
Rick really would die to know what his grandson had in mind right now.  
  
  
"Hnngh! Fuck! Fuck!! YES!" Morty was moaning a little bit louder now and though Rick was not able to properly see it from where he stood, it was obvious to him that Morty was fisting his own length with his right hand now.  
  
  
'That dick in your ass not enough for you, Morty?' Rick thought as he saw that.  
  
He almost wanted to tsk-ed at the sight. If he were the one fucking his grandson right now, he'd make Morty cum hands-free.  
  
'That's dangerous territory that you're venturing in, Sanchez.' He mentally scolded himself.  
  
However, it was already too late as he began to imagine himself just walking inside the bedroom right now, opening the door with the kind of grandeur that he usually used when he barged into the boy's room.  
  
Morty would be squeaking in surprise at having been found with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar – though his mom's metaphorical sex toy box sounded more appropriate.  
He could just imagine how the boy would begin to stutter out excuses as Rick lifted him off the dildo. Morty's words would die in his throat and be replaced with a delicious moan as Rick would place him in his own lap instead and have him sink down on his hard cock.  
  
_"Let grandpa show you how good a real cock feels, Morty."_ He would whisper in his grandson's ear.  
  
  
Rick was barely paying attention to the real Morty anymore, as he was lost in his own fantasy now, imagining the boy bouncing on his cock instead of the huge dildo. Even if his length wouldn't fill the boy like that horse dick, he knew that he would make it good for him.  
He could do things to his grandson that the little turd could never even imagine in his darkest and filthiest fantasies.  
  
  
The moment that the real-life Morty yelled out loudly and sat down hard on the dildo, taking it an extra inch deeper and spilling his milky seed all over his parents' bedsheets, in Rick's mind, the boy came on his cock, squeezing tightly around him. That image and the thought that _he_ was the one, who made his grandson cum, was what brought Rick over the edge.  
  
As he found back into reality, he quickly ducked out of the doorway because he noticed that Morty was already busy pulling the sheets off the bed to launder them. Thankfully, he still hadn't turned around and noticed that he had had an audience for his little show.  
  
Filled with shame Rick tucked himself back into his pants and returned to the living room, sitting his ass back on the couch and staring at the TV without really seeing anything.  
  
'I'm so fucked…' he only thought as he pulled out his flask and began to steadily sip from it.  
  
It was one thing to watch your grandson engage into something kinky and get off on it. However, thinking about doing something kinky to your grandson was an entirely different topic.  
It was a path that Rick shouldn't even been thinking about stepping on, but he feared that it was already too late for that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, I can get out the last chapter very soon as well, but it's still in the works right now (though, I've already managed to get to the "good part").


	4. This is exactly what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter of this story. Theoretically, I still could have stretched this out more, but I didn't see the point. Besides, I'm sure you were also looking forward to finally have some actual Rick/Morty action going ^v^
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty smut, dirty talk

** More Rick Than You Think – Chapter 4: This is exactly what it looks like **

  
  
  
Rick was in a dilemma. Ever since he had started to entertain the thought about fucking Morty, it was refusing to leave his head.  
Whenever he was beating off (and not to spying on Morty), he began to fantasize about all the things that he could do to his grandson. He even started to have dreams about it.  
  
Of course, to the outside world he acted as unaffected as ever, but mentally it was a heavy burden on him. One that he didn't want to let Morty or anyone know about.  
However, Rick was only human – even if he was a mad genius that was capable of feats that owned him the right to announce himself to be a god, he was still only a human. And as such, he was bound to eventually reach his breaking point.  
The circumstances how that unfolded still came completely out of the blue for him. Well, maybe it wasn't really that surprising if he actually were to stop and think about it later on.  
  
  
Everything had started out harmless enough. He was just on another regular adventure with his grandson – not even something that would be deemed life threatening or especially dangerous.  
They weren't going off in Galactic Federation territory nor was it a planet that was necessarily inhabited by more dangerous or deadly creatures than existed on earth.  
  
He just needed a few crystals that were part of his portal fluid formula and no smuggling in any behinds was involved this time either.  
A completely innocent and harmless collecting mission that was actually pretty boring if it wasn't such a necessity.  
It wasn't even important for Morty to come along since he didn't need him as a shield and the little bit of work of plucking those crystals from the cave wall was also not tedious enough for him, though a good excuse to have the boy do something to feel like he had some sort of importance and didn't just come along for decoration.  
  
Rick always made sure that he involved Morty in their adventures in one way or another even if the little turd often did not appreciate it. The boy's constant complaints about one thing or other were proof of his ungratefulness.  
In truth, Rick just wanted to teach him something new again, wanting Morty to learn a bit more about how his portal gun worked and know what would be needed to power it if he ever were to build one of his own one day.  
  
Though one might wonder, how a simple trip like that could have gone off the rails so badly.  
Of course, it was Morty's fault again. Or, the fault of his damn teenage hormones. Make of it what you will.  
  
  
It all started relatively quickly to boot. Rick had led Morty inside the small cave where the crystals were and then handed him some tools with which he was supposed to mine them. Not even a minute later, Morty had started to cry out because he had cut himself on the sharp edge of a protruding rock.  
Of course, Rick had told him that he would fix that later and to not be a pussy and suck it up, but his whiney grandson had kept complaining about it to the point that Rick had examined the wound.  
  
He had indeed a rather large gash on his palm, but it was nothing life threatening.  
Still, being the good grandpa that he was, he had brought the boy back to his parked ship, washed the wound out with his precious (and expansive) vodka – something, to which Morty had winced and complained again – and then wrapped his hand with a bandage.  
Then he told him to stay at the space car and wait till he would be back with the crystals. So much for the idea to make Morty part of the adventure again.  
  
At any rate, Rick mined those glowing green rocks on his own, not thinking that anything more could go wrong today. And who could blame him? When he told Morty to stay at the car and wait, he hadn't really been asking for too much when he expected his grandson to actually listen to him and do that exactly.  
However, when Rick returned to the space cruiser there was no Morty.  
  
Angrily he dumped the little bag filled with crystals in the trunk of the vehicle before venturing out to find the boy. Rick knew that he couldn't be in mortal danger right now and even if he was, that one would be on him.  
There was nothing on this planet that could have potentially kidnapped him or anything. It was a harmless planet that hadn't developed any kind of intelligent life yet.  
  
  
Fortunately, Rick didn't have to search for all that long. He just found his grandson around the corner of a tall stone formation – without any pants on and petting one of the native animals. A definitely cat-like creature, which looked more than just content from the affection that it received from the human boy. And it seemed to be very curious and interested in the teen, too.  
Figures that Morty couldn't dig up some rocks with a wounded hand, but for jerking off, it was still good enough.  
  
Since Rick was already as peeved as he was, he didn't even consider just staying quiet and hidden and playing voyeur again like usual and instead cleared his throat loudly.  
Morty immediately turned around to him and looked like a deer caught in headlights while the friendly animal scurried away, scared from the new (and intimidating) presence.  
  
"Uh… thi-this isn't—" Morty started, trying to hide his naked lower body from view, but Rick immediately interrupted him.

 

"Morty, are you really sure you wanna say that to me. Let's face it, we both know what this looks like and we also know that this is exactly what it is, so don't be stupid, Morty."  
  
His grandson looked with bright blushing cheeks and big, wet eyes at him and moved his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.  
  
"Don't try to act like you're so innocent Morty. Obviously you were trying to fuck with that feline-what-ever-its-name is as-as—like you fucked with your dog." Rick went on.  
  
The boy's eyes widened in shock and now he looked like he was really going to cry.  
Rick sighed at the pathetic sight and pulled himself together so he wouldn't be going too hard on the boy about this.

 

So he knelt down in front of Morty and actually had a gentle look in his eyes as he explained, "I know you're that age right now, Morty. Heck, I was young once, too. And it's okay to experiment and all that, but out here in space you can't just go around and fuck whatever, no matter how tempting it is. Trust me, I've made some bad decisions with that. You really need to know what is safe and what is not or it's gonna fuck up your health or might even kill you. So, you should at least ask me in advance if it's safe or not, got it?"

 

Morty nodded in understanding, but still looked deeply ashamed.  
  
"Ho-how do you know about Snuffles?" he eventually dared to ask.  
  
"Oh, I know about all the things that you did. Fucking with your dog. _Playing_ with your sister. Stealing your mom's horse dildos and stuffing them into your ass. You're into some really depraved shit, Morty."  
  
Thick tears were gathering in the boy's eyes now and rolled down his soft, round cheeks and Rick mentally _congratulated_ himself. 'Good going, you asshole. Now you did it.'  
  
"H-hey, like I said, there's nothing wrong with that, Morty." He tried to calm the brunet again. "Sure, they're a lot of people out there that would say that it's fucked up, but I'm not one of them. You know, grandpa's been around and seen and done some crazy shit and I would lie if I said that I don't have some kinks myself that would be considered _questionable_."

 

Morty sniffed a little, but seemed to considerably calm down even if he was still half-naked and embarrassed about the current situation and topic of their conversation. "R-really?"  
  
"Sure, Morty. I've fucked humans, aliens, all sorts of weird species that would be considered animals and some that are basically only half-sentient plants. And that's not even the tip of the iceberg." Rick assured him. "Fooling around with your sister may seem a little out there, but it's not like you got her pregnant and she is a pretty redhead, so grandpa can see the temptation there. We both like our girls the same."  
  
"For real? You would do that, too?" Morty sounded curious now.  
  
"Eh, sure. Maybe. I'd probably even do you if you were up for it, Morty. You know, show you how much better a real cock is, especially if you're getting it from someone who knows what they're doing and not just an animal that fucks based on its primal needs and instincts alone." Rick winked at his grandson.  
  
This gesture – together with that bold statement – made the brunet blush heavily again. And again, he was in that state of opening and closing his mouth without being able to speak.  
Maybe, he questioned if Rick was serious? Or, was he trying to pick up on that offer and didn't know how to ask?  
Whatever it may have been, Rick decided to give him an easy out and pushed him on the ground, pressing his lips against his grandson's.  
  
The kiss was chaste and short and Rick murmured, "Want me to show you, Morty?"  
  
Probably still spurred on by the horrible hormones that had led Morty to the stupid decision of trying to copulate with the native fauna, the boy nodded his head and that sealed it. This was all the agreement that Rick wanted and needed and nothing would stop him from fucking the last of Morty's morality out of him now.  
  
With a growl, he latched onto the boy's lips again.  
His mind was practically spinning with all the things that he could do to Morty now that he had given his consent. It made him so worked up that he needed to calm himself down again.  
  
'Keep it slow, big boy. No need to get hasty and sloppy.' Really, the last thing that he needed was to give Morty a bad first impression of his skills just because he couldn't control himself now.  
  
He licked at the soft warm lips, prodding with more pressure against them to make his intentions clear and didn't have to wait long before they parted. Quickly his tongue darted inside the hot cavern and plundered it of all its treasures, enjoying the mewling sound that his grandson emitted in reaction to it.  
  
Dammit! Morty tasted so good, it was addictive!  
He couldn't get enough of his taste, but on the other hand, he wanted more. So much more.  
  
Rick ripped himself free from the teen's mouth and kissed along his cheek until he reached one sensitive ear. He trailed with his tongue over the lobe and teased the cartilage with soft nibbles, all the while trying to slow down his frantic movements.  
His grandson wasn't making it any easier with his breathy moans and how he was writhing underneath him, clawing tightly into the sleeves of his lab coat – especially as he tongued at the entrance of the acoustic duct.  
  
"Nghn…oh-oooh R-Rick~!"  
  
Growling again, Rick bit a little harder into the lobule of the auricle before suckling on it. He slid lower, sucking on the skin of his grandson's neck now and leaving marks that would be hard to hide.  
At the same time, he shifted his weight to one hand, so he could shove the other underneath Morty's t-shirt.  
  
His palm glided over the flat stomach that quivered under his touch and wandered further up until he reached a nipple. The brunet moaned loudly as he toyed with the small nub while still leaving a necklace of love bites on the formerly pale and unblemished column of skin.  
Feeling the boy's hips raising, that already fully hard erection brushing against the painful bulge in his own pants, was making Rick slowly lose his mind more and more.  
  
Stopping what he was doing, he sat up and tore the shirt of the teen's body, taking a moment to stare and savor the look of his grandson. Morty was panting, his face was flushed, tiny tears clung to his lashes, his lips were red and kiss-swollen, an array of red and purple bruises were decorating his neck and collarbone, tiny nipples hard and cock standing at attention. He was a sight to behold.  
  
God, he just wanted to tease the boy more. Tease him so much until he would be a crying and begging mess underneath him, about to go insane. But even more he wanted to be buried in that sweet ass as soon and deep as possible.  
  
Choosing the middle path, Rick bent down to tease one of the nips with his hot mouth, using one of his hands to play with the other and reaching down to pump the teen's hard flesh. Pre was running freely and Morty's hips tried to move in the same rhythm as his grandfather, thrusting greedily into his fist.  
  
"Uh! Oh, Rick…oh, Rick…" Morty's voice became more desperate with each passing second, clearly steering closer towards his orgasm.  
  
Wasn't that just downright delicious? But Rick didn't want the boy to cum. Not yet and not like this.  
He snickered at his grandson's disappointed groan when he stopped once more and quickly pulled off his lab coat, sweater and tank top. Still sitting on top of the boy, he towered over him with a lecherous grin.  
  
"You wanna do it dirty with your old, filthy grandpa, Morty?"  
  
"Yea-yes! Hmm! Please, Rick!"  
  
"Yeah, bet you would love that. You're just like your grandpa, Morty. Just a filthy, depraved piece of shit. I've seen what you've done. Seen _all_ of it. And I bet you would have gotten off to that—to grandpa watching you if you had known the entire time, too, wouldn't you? Oh yeah, you would. But no, you didn't notice because you were far too busy fantasizing about all that nasty and sick shit that you're getting off to."  
  
Morty should be feeling hurt by Rick's degrading words. Well, he certainly felt humiliated by them, but they also turned him on so much more. He was turned on by the fact that his grandpa was calling him a sick piece of shit. Turned on by knowing that Rick had been watching him when he did all those naughty things. And turned on by knowing what they were going to do now – that they were going to fuck like animals on the dirty ground of this alien planet – and that it was his grandpa that he was going to do it with on top of all of that.  
  
"Please fuck me, Grandpa Rick!" he pleaded.  
  
"You're such a needy slut for your grandpa's cock." Rick chastised, but grinned pleased.  
  
Making a show of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants – honestly too slowly for both of their tastes – he whipped out his impressive length. The way that Morty was staring at it – a weird mix between shock, embarrassment and hunger – was actually very amusing.   
  
"You can touch it, Morty, you know? It's not gonna bite."  
  
Shyly, the boy reached out and Rick's cock twitched as that small and soft hand closed around him. Having trouble fitting his fingers all the way around the thick shaft, Morty wrapped his other hand around the pulsing flesh, too, before he began to steadily move them up and down.  
  
"Fuck! Your hands are so small, Morty." Rick mumbled as he watched the tiny fingers move over his length almost as if he was in a trance. "Such tiny, girly, soft hands…"  
  
Morty pouted even though it wasn't the first time that Rick made this kind of comment about his hands. However, this time the remark didn't sound as mean as it usually did. Actually, it had an almost praising tone to it, so the brunet didn't complain or stop what he was doing and instead gripped harder and stroked faster.  
  
Rick groaned, being so worked up that it wouldn't take long for him to climax now either. Deciding that he needed to speed things up and also making good use of his grandson's delicate hands, he fumbled around in the pockets of his discarded lab coat without moving from his position.  
  
With a sound of triumph, he held up an unlabeled tube. Morty stared at the item in slight confusion, but had already an idea what it might be.  
Confirming his suspicions, Rick unscrewed the cap and squirted the contents generously on his dick and his grandson's fingers, who stopped and grimaced a little, looking at his now lube-covered hands.  
  
"No slacking, Morty. Be a good boy and spread that lube all over your grandpa's dick." The elder ordered and grabbed one of Morty's wrists to guide his hand back to his waiting member.  
  
Obediently, the boy continued where he left off.  
  
Since he still had the open tube in his hand, Rick pushed its tip unceremoniously into Morty's butthole and squeezed the lube inside him. The brunet's eyes widened and he squeak as the cold gel suddenly entered him, not having expected a move like that.  
  
"RICK!" He shouted in protest.  
  
The elder was unfazed. "Oh, come on, Morty. You've taken so many things up your ass that you really don't have to act like a shy and fragile virgin now."  
  
Morty had the decency to blush in shame and was unable to retort anything to that. So, he just averted his eyes.  
  
"…s-still doesn't mean that you have to do it like that…" Came finally out in a much smaller voice.  
  
His grandpa held back the urge to roll with his eyes at the childish behavior and instead shoved two long fingers in Morty's behind, the lubed up hole making a slightly squelching sound as he did.  
Thankfully, the boy didn't bitch about that and moaned softly, taking the intrusion in stride.  
  
Another soft growl escaped Rick as his grandson moved eagerly back into his digits and he spread them quickly to widen that snug tunnel.  
Fuck! He really needed to be inside that tight heat. Right now!  
  
Trying to hurry the process along as fast as he dared, he entered another finger, stretching the boy out more. To his satisfaction, Morty took it really well again, but after everything that he had secretly witnessed, he probably shouldn't be surprised.  
Eagerly he spread out his three fingers as far as they could go to make room for a fourth.  
  
The fit was getting tighter now with half of Rick's hand wedged inside his anus, but still no complaint from the brunet. He only murmured something that the scientist didn't quite get and bore down on the intruding digits with unrelenting eagerness.  
  
Hungrily Rick licked over his dry lips as he eyed the boy's weeping erection.  
It was really drooling like crazy and the comment "wetter than a virgin on prom night" was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
After having stretched out his grandson's inside as best as he could, he began to wonder if he could actually fit his entire fist in there. As enticing as that idea sounded, he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to save it for a later time. Right now, he really didn't have the patience or self-control for such experiments.  
  
  
Pulling his fingers out of the enticing heat – much to Morty's dismay, who mewled longingly from the absence – Rick reposition the boy's hips so that the head of his dick was resting against the invitingly clenching and unclenching opening.  
  
Though, he hated to ask, but he still needed to make sure that this was okay with his grandson. "Last chance to back out of this now, Morty."  
  
"Just fuck me already, Ric—AAAAaaahh!!"  
  
Not waiting for the teen to finish answering, Rick plunged into the velvety tunnel in a single thrust. He forced his hips to still, to let them both adjust to the sensations, but it wasn't easy.  
He was so hard that it was painful! Rick couldn't even remember the last time he had been as hard as this…  
  
Time for adjustment was something that Morty apparently didn't need because just a few seconds later, he began to buck his hips against him.  
Rick tightened his hold on the boy, forcing him to still again.  
  
"God, Morty! Calm down." He scolded. "Give me a moment here, you-you horny little bitch."  
  
An unsatisfied groan was his answer since the brunet clearly didn't have the patience to wait any longer. Not that Rick had planned to drag this out for long. He just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't blow his load too soon.  
  
As if to test, Rick rocked his hips after a good minute, coaxing another mewl out of his grandson.  
Slowly he withdrew, already missing the heat and tightness around his cock and quickly plunged back inside again. Throwing a roll of his hips into the motion, he repeated the action, slowly building up a rhythm.  
  
Morty meanwhile was moaning as if he had gone mad, babbling about how good it felt. The depravity of it all, almost made Rick laugh. Instead, he only rutted harder into the teen.  
  
"Yeah, you love this, you nasty piece of shit." Rick groaned. "You just love having your grandpa's cock inside your ass, don't you, Morty?"  
  
"Yes! YES! I love it! Your cock feels so good~"  
  
The scientist chuckled breathily.  
  
'So shameless, Morty…' he though fondly. '…Not even trying to deny it.'  
  
His grandson's moans and lewd words fed Rick's ego. They also fueled his libido and he had no idea how much longer he could go on like this. The ambition to make Morty cum first was the only thing that was keeping him from going over the edge right now.  
  
So, he sped up his pace, going harder and deeper and making his grandson practically scream.  
His hips were slamming against the boy's asscheeks with enough force to leave bruises. Equally bruising were his fingers that were digging into Morty's pale skin as he pulled him into each of his thrusts.  
  
"AAH! AH! It-it's…aah…it's so good! So…haah…so amazing…nghn…Rick! Pl-aaah-please don-nhn-n't stop! Haah!" The brunet begged.  
  
Stopping was the last thing on Rick's mind. He kept fucking the teen brutally, eventually sparing one hand to jerk the smaller off in the same pace.  
Naturally, it didn't take long for the boy to reach his climax.  
  
"Oh god! RICK!"  
  
Morty's back arched sharply and he came with thick, short spurts, soiling his stomach and chest. Some even reached his chin.  
While he orgasmed, his insides began to spasm around his grandpa's dick, causing the elder to also finish.  
  
"Uhn~ Fuck, Morty~" Rick groaned as he emptied his seed inside the tunnel that was still milking his cock with one last hard thrust.  
  
It almost felt like it lasted for an eternity when in truth it was not even a full minute before it was over.  
Spent and with one last tired groan, Rick pulled out of his younger lover and laid on his back next to the boy. The heavy sounds of their breathing was the only thing that could be heard.  
  
Rick waited for the post-coital regret to set in. Not in himself – he was so fucked up that he would never regret fucking his own grandson even if he should – but as he looked over to the other, he waited for it to show up on Morty's cute, flushed face.  
  
It didn't come. As Morty opened his eyes and slowly came out of his bliss, he didn't avoid eye contact with his grandfather nor did he looked panicked or even worried. No, he actually smiled. Smiled at Rick with such a pure and bright smile as if this had been the best decision of his entire life and it almost made Rick crumble.  
  
  
It was at this moment that he truly realized that Morty was more _Rick_ than he would have ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously more chapters are planned, but I can't name a date for them yet as my muse is lacking the motivation to write the next chapter at the moment.
> 
> I also like to point out that this is merely fictional and I do not personally engage or encourage anyone to have sexual relations with dogs or other animals. Thank you.


End file.
